


Vibrancy

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees are back, Bumbleby - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: It wasn’t often that Blake got sick, but whenever she did, she could count on Yang staying close by to take care of her. Even when she wakes up with a still-lingering fever, she already has a message from Yang asking how she’s feeling.‘Cold. I’m not used to sleeping without you next to me.’





	Vibrancy

So cold… Blake hugged the blanket tighter. It felt heavier than it did last night. Yang must have brought in an extra for her after she’d already fallen asleep, but Blake didn’t open her eyes to check. Her head still hurt. Maybe not as much.

She felt around for her Scroll under the covers. Nine thirteen, and a message from Yang about half an hour ago:

_‘Good morning, sleepyhead. Whenever you read this, let me know how you feel, okay?’_

Blake wasn’t quite sure yet. But she did know one thing.

_‘Cold. I’m not used to sleeping without you next to me.’_

Blake laid her Scroll back down and opened her eyes, wondering if Yang had gone back to sleep. Through the window morning sunlight bathed their room alongside a warm breeze, and Blake felt it on her face and, with a deep inhale, felt it in her congested chest. Her body rejected it and coughed the clean air back out, and sighed. She wondered when Yang came in to open the window. The breeze outside smelled nice.

Blake heard footsteps approaching on the wooden floors before the door opened and she turned to see Yang leaning in.

“Cold even after the extra blankets I put on you?”

“You’re hard to replace,” Blake said, choosing her words carefully. To spend the night without her love beside her was lonely, but she didn’t want Yang to get sick, either. Yang smiled at the compliment. 

“Now I feel bad for leaving you alone,” she said while walking in, still in her favorite yellow tank top and black shorts, and sat down on the mattress. “Want me to make some breakfast to make up for it? Or does your stomach still hurt?”

Blake exhaled, feeling slightly sick at the thought of food, but it ached much worse from the hunger of having skipped dinner the night before. She sat up, gingerly, and when her stomach remained settled said to Yang, “I could go for something to eat.”

“Like what?”

“Something light.”

“Like…?” Yang pressed, only for Blake to shrug, unsure of what would upset her stomach the least. “Well, there’s always ‘Ol Reliable. Want some eggs and toast?”

“Sure,” Blake chuckled.

“I’ll heat up some tea to go with it.” Yang stood up and blew a kiss Blake’s way before she left, since she couldn’t place one upon her lips.

“Thanks,” Blake smiled, wondering if the warmth in her cheeks was from the sun, her fever, or a sickly sort of blush. “I’ll be sure to kiss you back when I’m better.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Yang sang as she walked back down the hall, before hearing Blake calling her back. “Yeah?”

“Didn’t we buy some bananas when we went shopping?”

“Yeah, but they’re kinda ripe now. You still want one?”

“Please.”

“Got it.”

With that order added Yang jogged back to the kitchen. She loved making tea for the two of them, but didn’t get the chance to very often since Blake usually woke up first. Yang couldn’t help remembering when she knew nothing about how to make tea before Blake showed her. That was back at Beacon, so long ago… it felt that way, at least.

Blake couldn’t wait to taste it. With the promise of food, her stomachache surrendered to hunger. The only other thing she needed to go with that and the tea was a good book… or good company. She was thankful to have plenty of both. Blake pulled the covers away and slid to the side of the bed to walk to the other wall and review her book collection. Their shelves, a sleek black oak, were filling up quickly, especially since Yang had been adding a fair few of her own lately, too. Blake didn’t feel quite up to reading anything at the moment, but she could at least make more room by finding some to donate.

Blake hated to part with her books; always a bittersweet burden, but she found solace in knowing that someone else would get the chance to enjoy them. Like she was passing her collection on, though she knew that she had only inherited hers from others just the same. It was a wonderful cycle, really, that she was glad to take part in facilitating. She had picked but two out before she heard Yang walking down the hall again.

“Breakfast is served,” she announced, strolling in with a large tray and slowing when she saw Blake up and about. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just thinking that we’re starting to run out of room again.” Blake sat back down on the bed on crossed legs, with Yang following suit and setting the tray down between them. Blake started with the toast to start her stomach off easy, nibbling slowly. “You didn’t toast it as much as usual.”

“I thought it might help your stomach. I dunno.” Yang shrugged while scarfing down her own.

Aside from that remark, they ate quietly, basking in the warmth alighting their room through the window.

“Thank you for opening the window, by the way.”

“Hm? Oh. No problem. It’s really nice out today.”

“I hope it turns out that my fever is going away. I’d love to go for a walk.”

“I hope so too,” Yang said through a bite of banana. “So overall, you’re feeling a little better?”

“Yes. I think so.”

Yang smiled at that. She stood up, finished the last of her banana, and dropped the peel on her plate before taking Blake’s place in front of the bookshelves and folding her arms.

“We need to dust them off, too, especially if we’re planning on donating any.”

“I know. I was going to yesterday, but…”

“You were so excited too, you little geek.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Blake asked, knowing Yang was only teasing.

“Nothing. It’s cute.” She looked at Blake and found her sipping her tea. “How is it?”

“Delicious, as usual.” Blake made no effort to hide the smile behind her cup.

“I learned from the best. But don’t drink it all too quickly.”

“I won’t. Believe me, I know how to make a good cup last over a few chapters.”

“Speaking of. You feel up to doing anything? Reading or writing or something? Just because I know you don’t want to sit in bed doing nothing all day.”

“Not without you, at least.”

“I’d love to, but you’ve got a bunch of cooties so I’ll have to pass.”

“Really?” Blake deadpanned.

“Yeah, you’ve got a bunch of gross geeky sick cooties,” Yang teased, feigning disgust as she backed all the way to the opposite wall but grinning when Blake started giggling.

“Shut up Yang!” She laughed. “I haven’t heard that word in so long.”

“It’s one of me and Ruby’s favorite words,” Yang grinned. “What can I say, I’m a child at heart.”

“Like you need to tell me that. I have to babysit you every day.”

“I’m sorry, who made breakfast for you? And got you extra blankets and opened the window for you?”

“You did, but-”

“And went out to get you medicine last night?”

“You did, _but_ ,” and Blake raised a finger, “don’t forget who took care of you all of those times that you got sick.”

“Well it’s not my fault that I get sick more often than you. Though I guess that would explain my infectious personality.”

“Gross,” Blake grimaced.

“Hey! Not as gross as your cooties, at least,” Yang retorted, grinning before the word even left her mouth.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Blake said, pulling the covers off and rising to her feet.

“On second thought!”

Blake narrowed her stare and slowly slipped back into bed before her lips loosened into a smile.

“To answer your question: my headache doesn’t hurt as bad, so I’d like to try doing something… writing, maybe.”

Yang walked to the desk in the corner to retrieve Blake’s laptop for her.

“Wait. This doesn’t have cooties on it, does it?”

“Yang.”

“Sorry.” Yang brought it over and Blake laid it in her lap.

“Do I need to take the tray back to the kitchen since I touched it and tainted it?” Blake asked as she opened the screen up to a half-finished page, glancing at Yang while it loaded up.

“I think I’ll be fine,” Yang said, sitting right next to it again. “Thanks for worrying about me though.”

“The same to you,” Blake smiled.

“My pleasure. When do I get to read the next chapter?”

“When I finish it.”

Yang expected that much.

“Want me to leave so you can focus?”

“No. I want you to stay.” Blake looked up over her laptop again. “But I don’t want you to get sick around me either.”

“As hard as it is, I’ll be sure to keep my distance.”

Blake met Yang’s grin with her own. She returned her mind to the latest segment of her story, travelling to where she last left her train of thought and then to wherever it was heading.

Yang let her be. She thought to take the tray back to the kitchen, but Blake had a little strip of toast left and had yet to even peel her banana.

“Don’t forget your food.”

“I haven’t.”

“So, when do I get to read the next chapter?”

“As soon as I finish it.”

“I’m only kidding. No rush.” Yang turned her gaze to the bookshelves, wondering how long it would be until she’d get to see Blake’s sitting on the top. “Hey, you mind if I clean the bookshelves?

“Be my guest. Make sure you don’t get any cooties on you.”

“See? It’s funny, isn’t it?”

“It’s pretty good,” Blake admitted. She typed a quick note to try to work the word somewhere into the story, at some point, if only for Yang’s beta read; her reaction would be priceless.

“What are you grinning about over there you geek?”

“Nothing. I’m just excited to show you more.”

“Is it that good?”

“It’s pretty good,” Blake admitted again, unable to help her lips curling up. What a silly word.

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been a while, huh? Those two Chapters of Volume 6 got me. How could I _not_ write something after that?
> 
> Not much to say about this one. I wanted to write something real cozy and fluffy from the beginning, just some Bees at peace. I might have rushed writing the last parts a bit, but I was content with it. Hopefully the dialogue carried itself along well enough.
> 
> I wouldn’t call this my return to RWBY just yet but I did really enjoy Volume 6, so it’s in my mind now. Not sure when or if I’ll post another RWBY fic but it likely won’t be for quite a long while, at least. Still, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
